Jackson Frost
Jackson "Jack" Thomas Frost is a character crossovered from the movie "Rise of the Guardians" into what is now called Thornville . He is a senior in Thornville High and has resided in the town since freshman year. He is 19, born on December 21, 1994. Jack's URL is and --due to lack of creativity from the mod-- always will be class-a-jacksonfrost. His journal is set in his Pre-Calculus notes because what else are they for I mean he's failing his stupid math class anyway. His blog was created on November 27, 2012 by his mod Mumzywho is a 19 year old art student in her freshman year of college. Childhood Jackson was born to Elizabeth and Jackson Frost Sr. in 1994 in the town of Burgess, Virginia where his family lived for most of his life. Growing up, he was raised in a stable, nurturing household full of hockey fanatics. At his first memorable hockey game in 2001, he recieved a signed hockey stick by his sport hero Ricky Spitz (an OC created by the mod, don't go looking him up). This treasure stayed hung up in his room before he lost it as a result of a M!A. He weeps for it every now and then. After the birth of his sister on January 10, 2003, the Frosts temporarily moved up in the mountains with Jack Sr.'s father, Nicholas, until August of 2003. The family continues to visit the mountains every Christmas. In middle school Jack played various team sports, helping his hockey team win tournaments in 2008. An ongoing streak. It wasn't until early 2009 did they move to Thornville where he met his first friend Dea . Teenage Years Voila Family Emma Frost Jack's little sister. Ever since she was born, Jack gained a sense of responsability, helping him out of his hyperactive phase in his early childhood. On December 25, 2012 is when she fell through the ice and was barely rescued, resulting in a 3 week long coma. Since her recovery, Jack's carefulness with his sister almost makes her seem fragile and therefore he becomes more protective over her. Emma finds her hobbies lying in creativity and often draws or paints to pass the time. She drew a "Get Well" picture for Jack when he was sick with the flu. He keeps her drawings in his desk drawers. She also has a pet rabbit named Huey who resembles the small version of Bunnymund from Rise of the Guardians. Elizabeth Frost Jack's nurturing mother. After years as a stay-at-home mom, Elizabeth is a strong mother figure protective of her kids. She is stubborn when needs to be with a balance of appropriate sarcasm, yet as the older sister of her siblings she's had years of maternal experience even before her pregnancy with Jackson. She met her husband in college where their first date was at a hockey game -- her choice. Elizabeth's hobby is sewing, and has previously sold her own fabrics and clothing items. Jack Frost Sr. Jack's heavyset father who uses his muscles on auto repairs and carpentry. Jack Sr. shadows his own father in the carpentry business, which was his early career even after Emma's birth. After Nicholas retires from his work, the business was going slow and eventually went bankrupt. It was because of this bankruptcy did the Frosts move and settle in Thornville where Jack Sr. was offered a new carpentry job. He repairs and builds automobiles on the side. Huey Emma's pet rabbit that Jack helped purchase. Huey resides in Emma's room in his own cage next to her bed. Although she takes most of the responsability, ever since Huey was infected with snuffles, Jack has had to help Emma give him his medicine. Jack teases and mildly mistreats Huey, but only enough to anger the rabbit. For prom, he used Huey as a messenger to ask Nina to the dance. The markings on his fur offers his similarities to the Rise of the Guardians character, Bunnymund, as a reflecting character. Nicholas Frost (Federoff) Jackson's grandfather. In his early years he lived in Russia where he worked in his own mock carpentry shop so to hide weapons dealing with the Russian Mafia. Eventually, due to crossing ties with the wrong group, he was warned to leave the country where he changed his name from Nicholas Federoff to Nicholas Frost, and his career as a toymaker. He met his wife not long after he changed his identity and married her within months before having their first son -- Jack. Friends Nina Dea Claire Luka Tree Duff Dani Dolly Addie Onceler Audrin Tyler Hibi Tatiana (Tootsie/Toots) Aster Personality Jack is a normal, average, teenage boy. He started off his years as the center of tomfoolery and would constantly dedicate himself to being an annoying jackass. How Dea could put up with him, I'm not even sure. Because of his namesake, he took it to his advantage and molded his personality behind the holiday icon, excusing his mannerisms because "He's Jack Frost". Now he's matured and well grown from previous years. Jack's shown his maternal and caring traits more clearly since his last fight with Dea, and uses it to help his family and friends. Probably as a way to "fix" himself. He's become less devious, but every now and then he'll pick back up the old habits so he's not a complete bore fest. When he completely loses his mind, however, he seeks to become a different person and vent his problems through fireworks incognito. While he masquerades in devilish attire, his mischievous personality enhances to it's extremities and his main focus is to have fun. Orientation Jack identifies himself as heterosexual. Before dating Nina, he was more comfortable flirting with males -- specifically Dea -- than he is now. Since he is dedicated to staying faithful to Nina, he finds the familiar teases with other guys -- like Tree -- uncomfortable. He's not sure how far is "too far" anymore, and constantly tries to watch where he steps so as to keep his reputation safe and understood. This may be an affect from his brief history that almost ended his relationship. Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student